Hochstberg Nights
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Father Abel goes on a mission to stop the vampire threat in the city of Hochstberg. Takes place after Esther joined the AX. General story. A little Abel x Esther at the end.


This story takes place sometime after Sister Esther has joined the AX. I love this series.

Hochstberg Nights

Father Nightroad stepped off the train in the Hochstberg City station. Hochstberg was a city in a harsh geographical location. Surrounded by hills and volcanic mountains, the municipality and their armed forces were finding it difficult to fight their enemies: Vampires.

Father Nightroad stood there feeling the cool breeze blowing through his long silver hair. The pale blue sky and rolling green hills in the distance were a pleasant sight. The mountainous region needed help but also had geographical assets for the Vatican when they would set up posts there.

Father Nightroad put a finger to the button on his ear piece. "Sister Kate. I'm Here. But everything seems so quiet."

-I was told there would be someone there to meet you. According to my information, Hochstberg is part of the Rhineland Palatinate, District Vulkaneifel. The elevation is 1,693 feet and the state spans 1.87 sq. miles.-

"Not very big, is it Sister Kate."

-No. But the mountainous terrain made the area well suited for protection or entrapment. However you look at it. The tallest mountain was Watzmann Middle Peek at 2,713 meters but that's changed since. During the Holy Roman Empire, 1806, Ortler, then South Tyrol at 3,905, was the highest German mountain. The land has changed little in a thousand years Father, so be careful.-

"No wonder why Vampires have appeared around here, they figure it's the perfect way to keep their prey contained." Father Nightroad commented.

-The Code of Arms here and the Council of 8 have done the best they can against them but it can be difficult. The Iron Maiden will be within range if you need assistance.-

"Thank You for all your updates Sister Kate, I'll keep you posted. Father Nightroad out."

Father Nightroad looked around. He knew there would be someone here to escort him to the meeting hall. But as he waited, minutes turning into an hour; Father Nightroad realized he would have to use a local map to find his way to the city's meeting hall. He walked towards a sign that stood near a bench. He stared at it for a few seconds then ran a finger across the map.

"Let's see. If I'm here then I am to go left towards the river. No, that's a highway. Oh Heavens, I knew I should have paid more attention in geographical studies." He said before setting his suitcase down. He felt himself getting frustrated. Then he thought about Sister Esther's face, and that stern stare she always gave him.

He imaged her chastising him for not being more attentive. '_You see Father Abel. This is what happens when you don't focus.' _He imagined the redhead saying.

She was his colleague, and friend. She was young and full of conviction. One of the many things he loved about her. Love? No, he had to focus his heart on the work of God.

"Are you lost Father?" Came a young voice.

Father Abel Nightroad jumped, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Lord in Heaven!"

Abel turned to see a young pair of hazel eyes on a round pale face staring at him with a smile. Midnight black hair fell over the sparkling hazel eyes and Father Abel started to relax realizing a young boy was looking at him. The boy smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you Father. My name is Telvin. I was sent here to escort you to the meeting hall of the Codes of Arms. Sorry I'm late." The boy gave a apologetic look. "I got caught up in something on the way here. But don't tell my father."

Father Abel stood up, and found himself looking down at the boy. "Your father sent you?"

The boy laughed. "That's right. My father is a member of the Code of Arms Council. I begged him for something to do rather than being tutored all day." The boy leaned close to Father Abel. "Tell him your train was delayed." The boy started walking down the central square and onto a main sidewalk. "This way Father."

Father Nightroad looked at the boy. He wondered how old he was. And why the boy reminded him of somebody he knew, but he couldn't remember right now. He stared as he followed him. The dark hair and youthful eyes, who did the boy remind him of?

"I suppose I could do that. But you are asking me, a Father of the church, a Priest of the Vatican to lie for you. I don't think that's fair, what do you think?" Father Nightroad asked with a smile.

The boy looked up as he walked. "I know it's wrong Father to ask you of all people to lie. But I just couldn't get another punishment." Father Abel looked into his young eyes. The boy smiled. "Aw, don't worry Father, I won't ask you to lie, but we'd best hurry." The boy ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Father Nightroad hurried after the boy almost tripping over his own feet.

Father Abel Nightroad and young Telvin came upon the front steps of the Council meeting hall of Code of Arms. Father Abel marveled at how large the building was. He never thought such a large building would be in a small mountainous town. The sculptures on the outside of the building typical of German culture.

"Amazing. This building. It's almost as big as the Vatican." Father said in amazement.

The boy smiled. "Hochstberg may be small, but we boast some of worlds greatest geographical marvels. And Scary stories. Heh heh." The boy smiled at him. "Well Father. Here we are. The Council chamber is down the hall to the left."

Father Abel looked at the boy. "Perhaps it's best if you show me, I haven't had too much luck with directions today."

The boy chuckled. "No problem Father."

There was a knock at the large oak door of the council meeting hall. Eight older men in uniforms, looked at their commander. A man sat in a large iron chair at the head of the long oak table. The man in the large iron chair stood up his long green and burgundy robes telling of his place in society. The other eight men looked at him, as he set his pale blue eyes on said door. The first man at the table to his left opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door opened fairly quickly and in ran a thirteen year old dark haired boy in brown walking boots.

The boy ran in and nearly fell into the man at the head of the table. "I have returned with the Vatican Priest you requested your Majesty." The boy almost fell right into the tall German ruler.

A few of the men at the table turned as they saw a tall lanky man in a Priests travel uniform come rushing in. "Telvin! What's the hurry, I'm sure that-" Father Nightroad stopped short, seeing several pairs of eyes on him. "Oh uh-" The Priest stood straight and smoothed out his uniform. "Hello-" Father Nightroad put up a hand. "I am Father Nightroad. Priest of the Vatican and member of the AX of which you requested. I'm sorry for the intruding entry."

The boy looked the King then squared his small shoulders. His hazel eyes shining. "It was my fault. My liege. I got side tracked on the way to the station and was late in picking up your guest. Please don't blame my father. Blame me instead." He said bravely.

Father Nightroad stood watching the whole thing. Such bravery for such a young boy to stand up in front of his ruler and say such things. Father Nightroad remembered how he had to gather nerve enough to talk to the Cardinal about vacation time.

"Such courage in admitting a mistake. All is well. Be more careful next time." He looked at Father Nightroad. "Ah, Father Nightroad. Let me apologize for all this. I am King Krelston, ruler of Hochstberg." the king took Father Nightroad by the arm and led him to the table. "Come sit. We shall waste no more of your time and ours. We will begin the meeting and negotiations now."

Telvin stood silently where he was. His father shooting harsh stares at him. "Uh, yes your Majesty Thank You." Father Nightroad looked back at young Telvin. "So I hear Rome is quite the place. Must be a great place to work." The king started casually. The king looked back at Telvin. "Your services are no longer required for the day. You may leave now."

Telvin bowed politely and left as instructed to do so.

Later that evening, Telvin walked along a palace rail, balancing perfectly. He leaned over and stood on his hands letting his legs drop, performing a handstand split on the rail. He walked on his hands for a bit.

"That's quite a feat." came a kind voice. Telvin nearly lost his balance as he struggled to see a pair of thick boots standing near him. He stood straight again and saw Father Abel smiling at him. "You seem like you have something on your mind."

Telvin sat on the rail running a hand through his dark hair. "Not really. Just thought I'd stretch my legs. The boy looked up at the Priest. "That meeting ran long."

"Yes it did. Tell you the truth-" Abel leaned closer and whispered. "I was starting to get bored." The man smiled at him. The boy laughed.

"Yeah. The kings meetings can be long and boring. I only go to them every so often because my father is one of the kings advisors." The boy looked at Abel. "How long will you be in town for Father Nightroad?"

The Priest smiled. "Call me Abel. All this Father Nightroad stuff makes me feel like I'm back at the Vatican." He smiled, eyes closed a moment. "A few days. Just long enough to get through these negotiations and set up a starting point for starting a new AX branch here in your kingdom."

The boy seemed sad a moment then- "Well then, you'll need a guide around town for the next few days and I'm your man. I know everything here in Hochstberg."

Father Abel smiled at the boys use of the word 'man'. He leaned over to look at him in the eye. "Well then, I'd say your first job would be to show me where my quarters are. The porter showed me earlier but this palace is a lot bigger than I first thought. And I seemed to have gotten all turned around."

Telvin smiled. "You got it! This way!" The boy ran down the hall and Abel ran after him.

"Wait for me. Slow down. The joys of youth." Abel said as he ran after him.

That evening, after a lavish dinner with the King and his Council, Abel sat at the window of his room in his nightshirt, staring at the stars. His untied his hair ribbon letting his long silver locks fall about his shoulders. He suddenly remembered the time when he lost his hair ribbon and Sister Esther tried her best to find it for him. For some odd reason, she always called it 'The Evil Hair Ribbon'.

He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed and slid under the covers. He closed his eyes after reciting his nightly prayers.

Just as Father Abel was about to turn on his side, there came a knock at the door. Abel groaned a little and sat up letting his feet fall over the side of the bed. "Who could that be at this un Godly hour?" He slipped his pale feet into his slippers then fumbled around for his robe. "Just a minute." Perhaps one of the kings advisors needed to speak to him.

Father Nightroad opened the door and his silver bangs frayed as his eyes came upon who was standing there. The moonlight that came through the hall windows fell upon pale bare shoulders. A beautiful woman stood there in a low cut red dress, her dark hair falling about her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Hey there handsome."

Father Nightroad blinked a few times then managed to speak. "Are you lost? You have the wrong room I assure you."

Father Nightroad proceeded to close the door but the woman in her mid twenties stuck her foot in the door. "Are you sure." She ran a hand along his nightshirt collar.

Father Nightroad took a deep breath. "I'm sure. Night Miss." And with that he closed the door.

Abel took a deep then knelt down beside the bed and put his hands together in prayer.

"Almighty Father, ruler of heaven and earth; I ask for forgivingness and mercy and ask that your grace be upon this this kingdom. Let all people live peacefully together. And Lord, keep your loving arms around dear Esther, protect her always, when I cannot. I ask for your continued forgiveness and mercy upon me and all that I may do. My life is yours. Amen."

The slender Priest slid back into his bed and closed his eyes. Within moments he was fast asleep.

The Next day, Father Nighroad looked a bit tired after coming out of the main meeting hall. Abel stopped and looked out the window. "My, Hochstberg is a lot more beautiful then I thought." The man smiled to himself.

"It sure is."

Father Abel looked at the boy. Why did he never sense when the boy was behind him?

"You know, I know this great tea shop and-" The boy started.

Abel's light blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Did you say tea?" Father Abel clasped his hands together as a huge grin spread across his pale face. "I LOVE tea! Let's go." The Priest grabbed the boys arm and ran out of the palace.

The boy laughed as the whimsical Priest dragged him along.

Father Abel looked around at the shining lights, the sights of the city quite lovely. Suddenly he didn't see where he was going and fell right into a fountain. "Ahh, help!" Father Abel shouted. His voice an unusually high pitch.

Father Abel, mortified, realized the fountain was not deep. The tall Priest stood up, clothes soaked straight through, his silver bangs plastered to his face, his round spectacles lopsided from the fall. He breathed out a defeated breath. "Why do things like this always happen to me?" He said as he climbed out of the fountain as some people watched. He remembered the first time he fell into a fountain at the Empire. "Sorry. Won't happen again." The wind began to blow and Father Nightroad could feel a chill run through him. "I think we should head back now. I have to change."

That night, Father Abel decided to take a walk through the old part of town near the hills. He smiled at old fashioned architecture of the buildings and statues. "Goodness, things really haven't changed in over a thousand years."

Suddenly it became dark as clouds covered the moon. Father Abel knew something was not right. The winds began to blow cold and Father Abel felt like he was not alone.

"Well now-" came an even toned male voice. "I thought I smelled a Vatican lapdog."

Abel looked up to see a thin man in a dark suit standing on a roof top staring down at him. Then through the corner of his eye he noticed several others.

"You should have kept your nose out of our business. Hochstberg is ours." the man jumped down and landed with perfect precision. Then the young looking man smiled revealing sharp long fangs. "And I plan on keeping it that way." Within moments, Abel knew he was surrounded. "After the last one they sent, they send this old fool."

Father Abel stood straight to his full height. "I'll have you know I happen to be in the best shape of my life. Well, Catherina did say I should cut down on the sugar. But I told her I needed-" His silly explanations were cut off by a swipe across the shoulder with fine edged blade that protruded from the mans hand. Abel jumped back a few feet. Another vampire grabbed him and had him in a headlock.

"I could gut you right now." The leader stood in front of him. "Hochstberg has been our playground for years-" The Vampire kicked him in the stomach then stabbed the blade through Abel's other shoulder for punctuation. "No Vatican lapdog is going to stop us."

The Priest could feel himself bleeding. Father Nightroad was tossed to the ground before the group ran off into the hills. Abel ran after. He had to complete his mission: Stop the Vampire threat. Abel came to a clearing the mountain forest. A lavish looking house stood with dark statues all around.

"This must be their base." He put a hand to his shoulder. The blood had soaked through his uniform. He'd have to bare it for now.

Inside, the main hall of the house had many seating areas and a long staircase. Father Abel saw through the window groups of men sitting in the seating areas with women by their sides. He saw two children run by, laughing. This was their base of operations and their were a lot of vampires inside, at least twenty.

"A toast my brothers and sisters. Another victory. Those pathetic humans are a pool fish waiting to be speared."

"Not for long." Came a stern voice throughout the hall. The leader turned and saw Father Nightroad standing on the highest balcony. "You are all under arrest in the name of the Vatican in the name of Pope Alessandro the 18th of Rome. By attacking humans you have broken the treaty that was established here. Make it easy on yourselves, and come quietly."

"These Vatican Priests are so funny. Kill Him!"

Fifteen vampires, ten men and five women ran towards him. Father Abel swung down on a chandelier and knocked three to the down. He managed to stop the fifteen that attacked. Silver bullets worked wonders if only to knock them out for a while.

He saw the other three women huddling in a corner. The two children with them. His expression softened as he looked at them. "I won't hurt you."

"We are not afraid to die." The five year old said bravely.

Father Nightroad smiled at the children. "I do not come to kill, but to help."

"He forces us to work for him." One of the other woman spoke up. "We were happy to live peacefully with humans, but he said we had to take our rightful place. He threatened my family. How will you stop him?" The women asked.

"That's up to him. And God." Father Abel turned to go.

"He is my son's father." Came the woman's voice.

Father Abel was glad she could not see his face at that moment. He ran upstairs and opened the door to a large room. Nothing. He ran down the hall. He could try to get this vampire reform or at least except his sentence. He had to do anything but kill him, for the sake of the boy.

The Priest was pulled out of his thoughts by a large window straight ahead. He should have known it wasn't going to be easy to catch him. Just then he saw the little boy.

"My father has an escape route for when stuff like this happens. I'll show you." Abel eyed the boy a moment, who looked so much like his father. "He hurts mommy. I hate him."

With the speed of a vampire, the two quickly made their way down through the secret tunnels and came upon the back way that led into the mountains.

"Oh great. And I have no sense of direction." Father Nightroad complained.

"I do." The little vampire chirped. "Come on."

They saw the leader standing by a pond. "Stop right there! You're under arrest." Father Nightroad called.

The leader eyed the young vampire. "You led him to me. You'll die first." The vampire tossed a blade from his hand at the boy. The little vampire stood horrified. Suddenly a circular disk whizzed by and blocked the blade from its target.

Father Nightroad looked over and saw Telvin hanging onto a vine. "I thought you could use some help."

Father Nightroad was too surprised to even ask. "The others, get them out of here while I deal with him."

"You got it Father." Telvin grabbed the little boy and ran back towards the tunnels.

Father Nightroad stood up and straightened out his glasses. "You dare to destroy your own son simply to prove Methuselah are strong."

"He could have been a great help to me and instead he betrayed me."

"He's a five year old boy afraid of his father. A father that uses and abuses people. A man who kills for the sake of killing. Do you have any shame?" The winds blew through Nightroads silver hair.

"Shame?" The Vampire repeated. "I'm ashamed I didn't kill you sooner!" And with that the vampire attacked Father Nightroad sending two large blades straight towards his head.

But the blades were blocked as Gothic organ music sounded from nowhere and Father Nightroad's silver hair was released from its ponytail and stood straight up above his head in a spiral of white. His glasses gone. His skin turned from a warm alabaster to an ashen grey, red eyes replaced cool blue ones and sharp fangs and pointed ears replaced smooth teeth and round ears. His fingers lengthened and sharpened and a menacing figure stood where Father Nightroad once did. "For all your crimes, you must be punished." Came a metallic voice. "I am here to see you pay for your crimes. Make it easy. Give up now."

"Never." The brazen vampire attacked and the creature jumped a thin cord wrapped around the vampire leader but he broke free. "You think looking like me will stop me." The leader jumped and tossed four large blades. One embedded itself in the creatures arm.

But the creature only smiled. The blade was pulled out as he stepped forward. "If humans feed on cows and vampires feed on humans, then what feeds on vampires?" The creature asked.

"What? Nothing can feed on us." The leader yelled.

"Wrong. I am a Crusnik. The highest on the food chain. I don't want to, but I will if I have to. Give up now." The creature commanded.

The creature was attacked with multiple blades the dust and debris spread everywhere. All was quiet. The leader looked around. Surely the creature was dead, it had to be.

The dust settled and the creature stood, his arm seemingly broken, chest filled with holes. But then he smiled and stood tall. His arm repaired itself and the wounds closed. An eerie sound filled the air as the creatures body repaired itself. "You **will** pay for your crimes." Came the metallic voice again. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" The leader attacked again, but this time he quickly fell to the ground dead. His head rolled by the creatures foot.

"For the crimes you have committed, may God have mercy on you." These were the creatures last words.

…

Telvin got everyone to safety with the help of some Hochstberg soldiers. He looked around by the peer and didn't see Father Nightroad. Suddenly he saw the lanky Priest stumbling along into the square.

"You're ok." The boy hugged him. Abel hissed with pain. His arm was badly injured. "Oh Father, you're hurt."

"Part of the job." The Priest gave a weak smile.

The next afternoon, Father Nightroad was in his room packing his bag as he was getting ready to head home. The long meetings had finished and negotiations were complete. A small branch of the AX would be seated in Hochstberg. And six Hochstberg men, most of them ex soldiers would be trained in the code of the AX. The vampires he stopped surrendered and gladly served their sentences. The others were able to rejoin society.

Father Nightroad knew he'd have a mountain of paperwork when he returned to AX headquarters. The kings statesmen walked him to the station.

"Thank you. Let us bring peace as we fight for justice together." Father Nightroad shook the mans hand." The train pulled into the station. Father Nightroad was about to step on board when he heard a voice calling.

"Father Abel!" Abel turned and saw young Telvin come running waving his hands. The boy ran right into him. The boy looked up at the tall Priest. "Please do not go yet Father. I'll miss you."

"Stay strong and always do good." Father Nightroad smiled at the boy.

Abel saw Telvin speaking as the train doors closed. Thanks to his excellent hearing, he was able to hear his words. "Thank you Father Abel. Now my father and I do not have to be afraid anymore. We can live in peace with the humans. Thank You for everything."

Father Nightroad stumbled a little as the train started to pull off down the track. He caught himself on a hand rail. He stared out the window. "Telvin is a vampire. Wow, I never would have guessed."

A voice came over the loud speaker. -Next stop, Vatican City.-

Abel opened his eyes and lifted his head then stretched his arms. He squinted as the sunlight of the late afternoon, poured through the windows of the train. Abel stood up and walked towards the doors. The train started slow down as it pulled into the Vatican City train station. Abel's eyes widened as he saw someone waiting for him on the platform.

He smiled as he saw Sister Esther standing there, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she glanced back and forth. The train doors opened and Esther waited but didn't see Father Nightroad. Father Nightroad was further down the platform. The train pulled away and Abel saw Esther standing there looking a little disappointed.

"Waiting for someone?" Sister Esther turned quickly and saw the tall silver haired Priest.

A big smile spread across her face. The gentle late afternoon winds blowing through her red layered bangs. "Father Abel!" The young Nun in training threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Dear Esther." They parted and looked at one another. He had not realized just how much he missed her.

Sister Esther took his hand. "Come on, let's go. I'll make you a cup of tea just the way you like it, thirteen scoopfuls of sugar. Then you can tell us all about the trip. "

Father Nightroad smiled. "It's good to be home Esther." Then they hurried down the street together.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed my little fluffy story. It always made sad that Father Abel was always broke, never got enough to eat or enough sleep, so in my story, he got all three. I love Abel and Esther together though they cannot be together. And I like Sister Kate's character and had to give her a part. I had to research about Hochstberg Germany to give the piece more realism. Hope you liked it. Comments please.**


End file.
